nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MartijnM
Hertelik wèlkóm! Waat 'n euverrassing det se d'rs bös! Èch keul jónk! :D --OWTB 08:17, 9 August 2008 (UTC) When you get 50 edits in the main namespace you are Citizen! This means you can buy an second house! Pierlot McCrooke 08:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Wóls se trówwes onna ef saon Template:Oshenna sprave laeze? --OWTB 08:20, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ich höb dich get gezónje, mer ich zeen det se online bös dös ich kal dich ef aan dao :D --OWTB 08:22, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, well, well, look who comes to join us. Welcome from the digibete Lars Washington 12:28, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Kóm tö rögke! Es se nag 38 bewèrkinger maaks, wuuers se börger èn den kins se-n óp mir stömme bie g'r verkeziginger. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:26, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hotel North Shopping District‎ I forgot to tell you. Please read this page carefully. We need a cosy, "towny" looking shopping district. If you find pictures, you can upload them :) Also keep in mind that wiki syntax only allows straight blocks, as you can see here. If you have any questions; feel free to ask :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :we maybe should replace wiki syntax with something else 15:19, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried images once, but that didn't work. Also, if we have to change all pages currently using wiki syntax, we'll be busy for ten years... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:21, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are you new here? I noticed your recent edits to numerous pages across the wiki. If your looking to get into politics, I suggest that you read Politics in Lovia. If you support centrist, centre-left or center-right ideas, you are welcome to join the political party, Positive Lovia. Thanks for your time, and I look forward to working with you in the future. --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 15:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I am sorry. I already become a member of Limburgish Minority Party. MartijnM 12:07, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I was looking at that and thought that maybe we could work together, after all the CNP (my party) wants to decentralise Lovia and assist locals in gaining more power. I think we could also work on many other points especialy social security. So heres to future co-operation! Kunarian 15:53, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :::We are not in congress I think, but I see a chance for future coorporation as well. MartijnM 10:03, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Then until you are in congress we will represent your interests. Kunarian 16:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) You can become a citizen if you make another five edits :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:11, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :I shall do my best :) MartijnM 11:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :: you can see how much still: five edits. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Nag ömmer? MartijnM 16:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Doe wèts de'ch neet kin raekenen è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Citizen Haj :) We need the following information: * Official name (including döjpnaam) * Gender * Place of residence Then you can become citizen :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Martijn Lamb Giezep Mans, man, 25 Wallstreet Drake Town. MartijnM 14:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Good, den bös se noe börger :) Es se rasj bös, kins se nag stömme; zuuch: Forum:Federal elections. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Martijn, do you want to register for the federal elections? There's still a day left. Technically there's an official candidacy period, but no-one will care. :) --Semyon 09:59, January 21, 2012 (UTC) National Congressperson Order De LMP wuuerdj dórch ge CCPL vertaengerwuuerjig in g'm Congresse. Hiedórch hanch dich bie mir ingedeildj. Ich dink èng des s'n hie bezwaor taenger haes; anges mós mir det f mèlje :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the vote, and I noticed you just bought a house in Canterbury. Welcome to Seven! :) --Semyon 17:25, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Voting Thanks for your vote, friend! Wabba The I (talk) 09:30, October 13, 2012 (UTC) NCO Hi, please fill out your National Congressperson Order. Elections ended - you won two seats. Simply write the name of a second MOTC you can bring to Congress under your main name -- follow the examples of the others. You can also participate in government and coalition negotiations at Forum:Government. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:18, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Zenaot Hej, ich höb dien stömminger veur g'r Sylvanieëszenaot óntdange. Die haes gein "Sylvania Residency" (twieë maondj 'nt hoes in Sylvanieë) èn dös maags doe nör veur g'r vertaengewuuerjiger stömme. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:38, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor Oceana State Council Elections 2013 As a citizen and inhabitant of Oceana, you are entitled to vote for your favourite candidate during the State Council Elections. Voting ends on October 14th. --OuWTB 15:05, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Doe maags nag ömmer stömme!! --OuWTB 19:40, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Kings State Council Elections Hello there, Resident of Kings! Candidacies for the Kings State Council elections, will be open here tomorrow at 7am GMT. Check out the Kings State Law for full rules. Good luck! Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 15:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Forum:Federal elections Leef luuj, es Lèmbörger höb geer die noeadsplich vólsgazès óp eurem liejere tö stömme. Stöm daeróm mid drèè pöntj óp Oos Wes Ilava! :P --OuWTB 15:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) He's running in the elections, so wouldn't he be more likely to give his major vote to himself? :P He needs a minimum of three points to get into Congress, after all. 77topaz (talk) 22:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Tssss :P --OuWTB 11:42, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Oceana State Council Could you please complete the list of your politicians' names in the 2013 composition of the Oceana State Council? --OuWTB 15:44, April 7, 2015 (UTC) : Danke :) --OuWTB 11:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Federal Elections From Lukas Hoffmann, Hey Martijn, I'd hope you could spare me a major, minor or support vote in the Federal Elections this year. I'm the one at the top there. If you want to know what my colleague Charles Jones and I in the CNP stand for, here's a simple answer: Getting people jobs, supporting people's health, building people homes and protecting people's liberty. So take a look at our manifesto to see what our priorities are and what our policies are. You won't be disappointed and if you have any questions just ask me on my talk page. Furthermore I'd hope that my work ensuring that minority cultures like the Limburgish in Lovia can celebrate their culture and teach Limburgish in their schools tells you that I am committed to doing the right thing. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Can you please tell me where you have ensured that Limburgish is taught in schools? I haven't seen anything across the whole wiki about it. I could just say that I've ensured Limburgish is taught in schools, I have as much evidence as you. I do feel it is necessary that we ensure Limburgish people in Lovia can celebrate their culture, and in areas where Limburgish has a major presence, it is taught in schools. Happy65 11:14, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :I've made it so that it can be taught in schools in Lovia unlike you. You stand for the CCPL but have done nothing for Limburgers. I stand for the CNP and have made it so that they can use their own language and celebrate their own culture. I advise you not to vote for Happy Martin, he has not and will not do anything. Especially not for Limburgers. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:20, April 10, 2015 (UTC) You've copied and pasted the message. It still says Bart... and can you show me where it says you've allowed Limburgish to be taught in schools? Thank you. Happy65 11:22, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's because you seem to want to have the same argument over two talk pages because you're terrified that someone might actually put the interests of Minorities like the Limburgers first. The Educational Reform that I and Oos put through is where we made it so that Limburgish can be taught in schools. A reform that you had nothing to do with. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:25, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::A reform that I had nothing to do with? Of course not, Neil Hardy only entered politics in 2015. Please can you link the reform. It would be much appreciated. Happy65 11:30, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I assume Kunarian was talking OOC and meant User:Happy65, not Neil Hardy. :P 77topaz (talk) 11:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: I also assume that Kunarian wasn't joking when he said that he would work on the Convention as 'swiftly as possible'. Happy65 11:33, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::I delayed elections because we needed reform, which you opposed because it threatened to give more power to communities. Communities such as the Limburgers. And you Happy have been on this site for years and have done nothing. There is no law you have proposed that you've passed. So can you say what you've done for the Limburgers in Lovia? I've done a lot, what have you done? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:35, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Now it turns out you can read my mind (incorrectly), because apparently I opposed the Convention because it would give more powers to communities. Nope, that's not why I opposed the convention. Infact I only joined the CNP back because you said you would work on the convention. I have passed several laws too. Happy65 11:37, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::You clearly did not support giving communities more powers. Otherwise you would have worked on the convention. :::::And you haven't passed laws. Tell me what laws you wrote and passed. I can talk of several, such as the education reform, the taxation act. You can't talk about anything specific because you haven't done anything specific. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::The debate will be continued on User talk:Pierlot. Enjoy your day. :) Happy65 11:47, April 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry that this debate exploded on your talk page. As you can see I'm very passionate about what I do. I'm going to continue this on Pierlot's page as well to save you a million alerts when you arrive back. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:57, April 10, 2015 (UTC) NCO Hi, this is a reminder to complete your National Congressperson Order section by May 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:53, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to chat. Happy65 18:14, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay MartijnM (talk) 18:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Government http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#002._Hoffmann_II_Government - Please vote pro :o --OuWTB 13:49, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Landjszamme Ich dróch dich dèsjaors zoea ónmidwèrkendj wie muuegelik tö zeen veur g'm haeroetlaoten ózzer. Dit zie 'n persuuenliker aanval, neet nör óp g'm persoeane, mer ouch óp g'm gansem lèmbörgsjem vólke, zoeajuus ouch óp g'r einberhed dès wikies. Zie willendj de wiki göch gèès kloeates; weer hèlpendj 'ie, zoea weer euvernummer den wen bienuued. --OuWTB 09:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Forum:Sylvania Local Council Elections You got a support vote. Vote me or Happy where I don't run :o --OuWTB 12:08, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you should edit more too :o --OuWTB 13:22, June 19, 2015 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 3''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''3 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:27, February 17, 2017 (UTC) : Yes do that. MartijnM (talk) 17:26, March 3, 2017 (UTC) :: Refresh with your old residences or new ones? KunarianTALK 16:01, March 9, 2017 (UTC)